


July 30, 1881

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Maiwand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At three in the morning of my eighth night of miserable ennui my fellow lodger reeled into our sitting room reeking of cheap perfume and cheaper whiskey, escorted by our incensed landlady with her candle. Two days and no word, a good chicken dinner gone to waste, or it would have if she hadn't had a neighbor who'd properly appreciate it, and then for him to come home in this condition! He accepted her berating like an errant schoolboy, but I thought it best to shoo her back to bed before she worked her way from his faults to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

His collar was gone, his chin neglected. In the few months we had shared lodgings I had never known him to appear so disreputable.

"Where _have_ you been?" I asked, and Watson shrugged.

"I dunno," he mumbled, sagging abruptly into one of the chairs by the table and resting his head on his folded arms. "You tell me."

"You are hardly in any condition to absorb a lecture on observation and deduction," I told him wryly.

But he only turned his head, to look at me with empty eyes. "No, I mean it," he said softly. "I really don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published here: http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/26054.html


End file.
